


Fly Away

by sunshineflying



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is restless. He's bored. He's engaged to Douglas, who is quite the catch, but something still feels like it's missing in Nick's life. That is, until he meets Harry Styles. Suddenly there's excitement, a thrill in everything they do, and Nick finds himself wanting to be close to Harry in a way he knows he shouldn't. But temptation becomes too much and it all comes to a boiling point - Nick can only hope that Douglas understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleytet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytet/gifts).



> A sort of AU-Canon in which Harry is still a member of One Direction, Douglas Booth is still an actor, but royal, and Nick Grimshaw is an Earl.
> 
> Thank you to [Jen](http://ohhollandhoney.tumblr.com) for being my last minute beta! Your help was so wonderful!
> 
> And lastly, to my prompter - I hope I did justice to your prompt and that you enjoy it! I had so much fun writing this! xx

Nick Grimshaw has decided that wedding planning, unlike party planning, is the most mundane task to ever exist.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to get married, because honestly, his fiancé Douglas is as stunning as they come, but Nick honestly couldn’t care less about floral arrangements or where his great-aunt is going to be seated. He and Dougie had agreed together to hire someone out but the planning still seems to be as mundane and never-ending as he’d dreaded.

Nick’s sat at the breakfast table. Leaning back in his chair, his position is just right to avoid getting the sunlight in his eyes. Dougie is sat across from him, watching in amusement as Nick tries to stay out of reach of the sun. He’s been leaning further and further back all morning. “Oi, wipe that smug look off your face!” he says to Dougie.

“You should probably just move,” Dougie offers.

He’s got one lone strand of hair falling in his eyes, that stupid _Crybaby_ look that always does Nick in, because if anyone were to ask him who the most handsome man in the world was, he’d definitely say Douglas Booth. Dougie is handsome, hard-working, and most importantly, to his parents, he’s titled like Nick. Not that something like that would have stopped Nick, but it’s the principle of it.

In fact, he thinks the bigger deal is that he even wanted to get married at all.

They’re only three months out from the big day, and Nick’s beyond tired of planning. Most of it is finished but he’s still ready for the stress to be over. Nick mostly just wants the ring on his finger and Dougie all to himself – alone – for extended periods of time. Wedding planning has seriously cut into his sex life.

“What are your plans for the day?” Nick asks Dougie as he sips his tea.

Dougie’s finished his breakfast already and is nursing a second mug of steaming hot coffee. He glances up over the rim and pulls it away from his mouth as he replies, “I’ve got some meetings set up – we’re going over some post-production on the film, and I think I have to record some voiceover lines. I’ve got dinner set up with Abi this evening, as well.”

“So you’re all booked up then, aren’t you, movie star?” Nick teases. He wishes he could mock about the film, but it sounds rather interesting, _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_. Nick’s actually quite envious.

Dougie stands and wanders to the side of the table where Nick’s seated, and he leans in to press a kiss to his temple. “I’m sorry I can’t be there tonight. But you’ll be great at your speech,” he promises. “You always do well at speaking to large crowds.”

“Yes, when they’re charity groups or old women who can’t hear me,” Nick mumbles. “Tonight I’m speaking to a room full of musicians.”

“So?”

“ _Musicians_ ,” Nick repeats for emphasis. “As in, they stand in front of microphones and perform for a living. I’m a bloody Earl who does it because it’s easy work.”

Dougie pats Nick’s shoulder and kisses his cheek. “You do it because you’re brilliant at it. Now stop worrying and go take Pig for a walk. She’s been staring at you all morning,” he says, before leaving the room, his expensive leather shoes tapping on the wood flooring of Nick’s estate as he leaves.

Nick sighs.

He feels like he’s got too much to do yet too much free time on his hands, all at once. And quite honestly, he’s _bored_.

It’s not that Dougie’s working all the time, because Nick honestly doesn’t care about that. They keep in touch while he’s away filming and it’s not the long-distance that bothers him. It’s the lack of direction in his own life. It’s the way others seem to have some means to an end, whereas he’s just repeating generations-old habits over and over again. He does hired public speaking and works with charities. That’s it. He wants something new and refreshing.

Granted, it’s not the worst stuff in the world, but he always feels like he’s cooped up at home at the end of the day, and he’d honestly rather not.

He wants excitement. He wants thrill.

Nick really doesn’t expect thrill to come at the hands of Harry Styles, but he’ll take it.

Nick smashes his speech at the event that evening, just as Dougie predicted, and afterwards he gets to sip expensive champagne and mingle with all the big names in music. He feels an awfully lot like a fanboy, when it comes down to it, because he’s heard all of these people on the radio or wished he could see them live without causing a scene, when in reality they’re all retreating into platitudes because they’re faced with someone of nobility.

It’s rather ridiculous to Nick, but he keeps his mouth shut about it because sometimes – though he won’t admit it out loud – he enjoys the attention.

He runs into Harry at the dessert buffet. They’re both reaching out for the very last biscuit when their hands bump and Harry withdraws his rather quickly. “So sorry,” he says, gesturing to Nick to take the treat. “I’ll get something else.”

“It’s really not a big deal,” Nick insists. “It’s all yours.”

Harry flashes Nick a warm smile and laughs. “I think being a proper Englishman and all, I should let you have it.”

Nick rolls his eyes, and that statement has him picking up the biscuit just so he can place it directly in Harry’s hand. “That answer is exactly why you should have it,” he says. “Don’t do me any favours. I’d be just as happy with a shortcake.”

“But maybe _I_ wanted the shortcake,” Harry says, and it takes Nick a moment to realize he’s teasing.

Harry Styles is teasing Nick Grimshaw. Some might even say he’s flirting. And if they wouldn’t, they’d certain change their tune when they watch him hold out a piece of the biscuit directly to Nick’s lips. “Go on, we’ll share this then,” Harry says.

Nick laughs, which gives Harry a chance to literally put the piece of biscuit in his mouth. That makes Nick cough a bit, startled by Harry’s bluntness, but he chews and says, “Well then if we’re sharing a biscuit, we ought to share the shortcake too, yeah?”

Harry shakes his head and says, “I’d rather just share this. Grab us some champagne, would you?” And with nothing but a bright, dimpled smile, he starts walking toward the open garden at the back of the venue, perfectly confident that Nick will do as he says.

Naturally, he does, and with two glasses of champagne in hand he walks outside where Harry’s sitting on the edge of a fountain, and he’s eaten exactly half of the biscuit. “You didn’t have to save me any,” Nick says as he sits down next to him. “That wouldn’t have been my first dessert of the evening.”

He offers a glass of champagne to Harry, who takes it with a warmly muttered, “Cheers.”

Nick holds out his glass to Harry in toast, and the glasses clink together lightly before they take a sip. “Do you ever get bored with sipping champagne at posh parties?” Harry wonders, gazing up at the stars in the sky overhead.

And it’s not the first question he expected out of Harry, but it’s an intriguing one, to which he replies, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Now Harry is smiling back at him, again, and Nick feels his stomach knot because Harry is so unbelievably handsome it’s hard for Nick to handle. He’s used to Douglas, with his sharp-cut jawline and serious expression, but soft, warm Harry with his dimples and the flush in his cheeks is unparalleled. He feels a twinge of guilt, but then Harry’s taking another sip of champagne and acting like everything's okay.

Like Nick wasn’t just thinking about Harry the way he should have been thinking about Dougie.

“It is what it is, I suppose,” Nick replies after a beat.

Harry laughs and nods, “It’s fun to meet everyone though.”

Nick shakes his head as he says, “In your circles, probably. Most of the events I speak at are populated by women the same age as my nan. Not nearly as exciting, let me tell you.”

He snorts with laughter. “You’re funny, Nick Grimshaw,” Harry commends. He takes a sip of his champagne and in the dim light of the garden, Nick can’t help but stare at how pink and soft his lips look.

Mentally, Nick is both kicking himself for thinking so, yet desperate to watch Harry all day long. Harry can’t keep his eyes off Nick either, which sends a funny thrill through him. “You’re not too bad yourself, Harry Styles,” Nick replies.

Harry beams at that and takes another sip of his champagne. “How is the wedding planning coming along?” Harry wonders. “Have you set a date yet?”

Nick’s smile droops and he says, “Oh, thanks. Yeah, it’s in three months. It’s coming along alright, I suppose. Rather boring, though.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “Wedding planning? Boring?”

“It’s all just floral arrangements and tapestries and boring things,” Nick replies. “The only part I’ve liked so far was cake tasting, and even that wasn’t as fun as it could have been because the cakes were all supposedly _healthy_.”

Harry chuckles. “What’s wrong with healthy desserts?”

Nick reaches over to pick up the piece of biscuit Harry left for him and says, “I prefer these.” He shakes it a little before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

“You’re really not excited about your wedding?” Harry asks, and there’s a hint of sadness on his face, like he’s a little broken-hearted just thinking about it.

“Dougie is great,” Nick insists. “He really is. It’s just a lot of work, and for what, a legal contract and some jewelry? We could’ve done the same thing overnight in Ibiza or something, and it would have meant the same thing to me.”

Harry looks confused. “You really don’t want a big ceremony?”

Nick smiles fondly at Harry, who suddenly looks so young and naïve. “It doesn’t matter,” Nick shakes his head. “It’s what our families want, and I think it’s what Dougie wants, so --,”

“You haven’t even talked to him about it?”

“Harry, it’s really not that simple,” Nick says. “I’m an _Earl_ , and he’s a _Viscount_. Half of England is going to be there. We _have_ to have a ceremony.”

Harry sighs and shakes his head. “Well, I’m sorry,” he offers. “You should be able to have the wedding you want.”

Nick laughs. “Thanks, but that just doesn’t happen for me, popstar,” he replies. “I told my mum I wanted to just do a small thing and she literally laughed in my face. Besides, it’s just a wedding.”

“You don’t mind that all of England will want to see?”

With a scoff, Nick repiles, “I’m only an Earl. I think people would care if I was a prince or summat, but I’m not that important.”

“I think you’re important,” Harry says petulantly.

Nick raises an eyebrow. “You barely know me.”

“I know enough.”

Harry eyes Nick through the thick darkness of night. The party is still bustling in the background, in the well-lit ballroom just peeking past the row of hedges encircling the fountain. Nick can’t read Harry’s expression but there’s something about it, something so genuine and sweet, but filled with a sadness that Nick’s sure he put there. He doesn’t move, doesn’t know what to say, because Harry’s got him totally entranced by his sparkling green eyes and the way he cares so deeply for him, for what he wants, even after just an hour.

Nick’s closing his eyes on instinct when he notices Harry leaning in. He doesn’t do anything to stop him, just lets Harry’s soft, pink lips find his in the darkness. It’s short, but not chaste, with Harry’s tongue darting out just at the end, flicking across Nick’s lip before he pulls away.

“I’d run off to Ibiza with you.”

Nick stares after Harry as he stands and leaves, empty champagne glass still sitting on the edge of the fountain. His jaw is dropped and he doesn’t know what to say, what to think, as Harry’s walking away from him after the shortest yet _absolute best_ kiss Nick’s ever had in his life.

In the days to come, Nick can’t get Harry off his mind. Dougie is away at some press events over the next few days and Nick doesn’t find himself missing him, like usual. It feels different now, like everything is in perspective.

He thinks about the way he and Dougie started, the way they were friends at first, and then they were friends with benefits, and somewhere in the mix of that and their careers they ended up betrothed. It’s felt like a whirlwind, and Nick doesn’t really know what to make of things now that there’s finally some thrill in his life – now that he’s found Harry Styles.

Nick speaks at an event later that week, one he cares a bit more about as it’s a charity for saving abused animals. He gets to pet dogs and cats and a few other creatures when he’s not at the podium introducing the founder, the big supporters, the people who are meant to tell everyone how great they’ve been in the past year.

Nick’s fairly sure he only enjoys it because he gets to snuggle dogs all day.

That evening as he’s wrapping himself up in his favourite fluffy bathrobe after a long shower, his phone dings and he stares at it curiously. He doesn’t recognize the number.

_looks like you had a good time with the animals today ! xx_

Nick stares at the screen for a moment, because there are several people that could possibly be texting him. He runs a hand through his damp hair and then types out:

_Who is this?_

The dots appear on his screen right away as whoever it is types their name.

_it’s harry, got your number from a friend._

Nick’s heart starts to pound harder in his chest and he doesn’t know what to say. Harry went through all the trouble of finding his number? How could he even get it? The privacy surrounding everyone of nobility is astounding; Nick’s quite sure someone could get fired for this if he wanted it. But he doesn’t want it. He’s grateful to whoever it is. Nick had been kicking himself for not getting Harry’s number that night anyway, even if he knows it’s probably best that he hadn’t.

But now he has Harry’s number and Harry is actually texting him, knows what he did that day, and cares enough to ask. Nick hasn’t heard from Dougie in two days.

_oh cheers ! yeah the event was great fun_

He climbs onto his bed and leans against the pillows. It’s still fairly early, only about eight o’clock, but Nick’s exhausted and Dougie had said he’d be home by now. Nick glances to the door, but there’s not a sound in the house. He looks back down at his phone.

_thats great ! im just getting back from paris. city of love_

Nick’s heart could pound right out of his chest because he doesn’t know where Harry is going with this, but he’d quite like to find out. He knows it’s wrong to think such a thing, but Dougie is out, has his own life, and Nick wants excitement, too. He wants the thrill of doing something spontaneous, the security of knowing that he’s loved.

Harry’s made him feel more loved in a week than Dougie’s made him feel since the day they met three years ago.

_sounds wicked ! lucky popstar ;) i need a holiday_

It’s open-ended enough that Nick doesn’t sound desperate for attention or a vacation, but he means it. He’s ready for a holiday. He’s been focusing so hard on the wedding and pleasing his mum that he’s taken little time for himself. He locks his phone and sets it aside, too nervous to watch the screen.

As he runs his hand through his damp quiff, Nick sighs and closes his eyes. He knows what he’s doing is wrong. He’s engaged. His wedding is in three months. His fiancé is totally unawares as he woos whatever director he wants to work with next, or whatever he does at his big Hollywood parties.

When his phone dings, Nick takes a deep breath because he knows this could only go one of two ways, and he hates how much he’s hoping for one way in particular.

_that offer for Ibiza still stands. xxxxx_

 

It’s an obscene amount of x’s after the message, and the implications of it are so heavy that Nick forgets how to breathe. He stares at the screen until it dims, and then remembers Harry’s waiting on the other end, probably as scared as he was before the reply.

_right now????_

Nick’s heart is pounding at his ribcage and he’s staring at the screen now, tapping it with his finger every few seconds as the little dots appear on the screen. This moment feels pivotal, like Nick’s about to make a decision that will make him or break him and his happiness.

But then the dots disappear and a message doesn’t show up on the screen. Nick’s stomach feels like it drops from his body and he starts to worry about what he’s just done.

And then Harry’s _calling_ him.

Nick answers almost instantly, before the end of the first ring. “Nick?” Harry’s asking before the phone is even to Nick’s ear. He sounds breathless and Nick swallows hard.

“I want to.”

Nick says it before he can take it back, before he can think about what’s going to happen as a result of this decision.

“Nick,” Harry says again. “What about Douglas?”

“I haven’t heard from him in days,” Nick admits. “I don’t love him like that. I just don’t.”  
Harry’s quiet for a moment before he says, “I can come get you and bring you right back here to the hangar. We just landed… we’ll take my jet and go to Ibiza tonight.” Nick’s quiet, stunned, and Harry asks, “Is that what you want?”

It would probably be smart to think about this, to realize how much damage he’s about to do, but Nick instead just nods and says, “Yes. Please.”

“I’ll be there,” Harry agrees, and Nick can hear a smile on his face, even through the phone. “Pack a bag, alright? I’ll be right there.”

He rings off and Nick stares at his phone as it registers to him, what he’s about to do. He laughs and shakes his head. “Fuck. What the fuck?”

But then Nick’s going to his closet and pulling out a suitcase and as he’s filling it, he’s trying to decide what to wear. These clothes he chooses could very well be what he gets married in.

It’s the thrill he’s wanted, and the excitement that’s been missing in his life.

Harry was the missing piece.

He’s finally settled on some tight blue jeans and a black shirt with white spots on it when he hears the door to his room open. Nick wanders out of the closet, confused, because he hadn’t thought Harry would be able to get past the gates.

It’s not Harry, though. It’s Douglas. And he’s staring at Nick’s open suitcase on the bed in confusion. “Nick?” he asks.

Nick freezes. He sighs heavily and says, “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

Dougie looks hurt. It feels like a knife through Nick’s chest but he knows he deserves it. This is part of the decision he made and he has to deal with it. “I said I would,” Dougie says. “But… where are you going? I didn’t think you had plans tonight.”

Nick looks from Dougie, to his suitcase, and then back to his fiancé. He doesn’t know how to explain.

“Were you going to leave?” Dougie asks after a moment.

He doesn’t sound accusatory, just confused. He clearly wants to understand. “I… Dougie, I’m…” Nick stammers. Eventually, he gives up and just confesses, “I can’t be with you.”

Dougie deflates and watches Nick carefully. “Is it something I did?” he asks.

Nick shakes his head. “No! No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he insists. “I just… it’s not like we have a spark or anything. We were friends, and then we fucked, and then we fucked whenever we could, and now… what are we even doing?”

With a scoff, Dougie says, “Neither of us actually proposed, did you know that?” Nick looks up. He hadn’t even realized. They’d been planning the wedding because their families wanted them to, and somehow one of the most important moments went completely over their head. “This just sort of happened.”

“I really do care about you,” Nick insists.

“I know,” Dougie nods. “I care about you, too.”

“But…”

“We’re not right for each other,” Dougie says simply, and he doesn’t look hurt. He looks at peace. Like he’s been feeling the same things. “Not romantically, at least.”

Nick shakes his head. He looks up at Dougie and they realize how relaxed this realization makes them, how right it is for them to break up. Slowly, Nick walks over to Dougie and they hug, Dougie tucked warmly against Nick’s chest. “Thank you,” Nick says.

“I can’t believe you were just going to run,” Dougie says. “That is so like you, Grimmy.”

When Nick leans away, he’s nervous, but Dougie is smiling and that makes him feel better. “I would’ve called.”

“Yeah, after your pap shots revealed your elopement,” Dougie mocks. “Who is it you’re running off with, then? If I’m to pretend to be heartbroken, I ought to know who it is.”

“Don’t pretend to be heartbroken,” Nick pleads. “We agreed on this.”

Dougie shoves Nick’s shoulder. “Relax,” he says. “It’ll go over far better with our family and the public if we’re both agreed on it.”

“It’ll be a scandal no matter what,” Nick reminds him.

“Just… who is it?”

Nick looks around, and when he sees the earnest look on Dougie’s face, he knows he can’t keep it from him. “It’s Harry Styles.”

The shock on Dougie’s face is intense – Nick didn’t realize something like that would be so surprising. He swallows hard and pleads, “Say something.”

“That’s going to be a hell of a scandal.”

Nick swallows hard and nods. “I know.”

“Do you think it’s going to be worth it?” Dougie asks.

Nick just nods again. He’s worried now, even though he knows this is what he wants to do.

“Well… I’ll be here for you,” Dougie says. “We’ll do whatever press we need to when you get back. I’m by your side on this.”

Full of relief, Nick pulls him into another big hug, and he whispers a lost thank you into the collar of Dougie’s very expensive shirt.

Nick’s phone starts to ring and when it does, he nearly jumps out of his skin. He’s frozen in place, but then Dougie is shoving him at the bed where it’s lying down on the duvet. “Get it!” he urges him.

“Hello?”

Nick clears his throat and looks at Dougie, and then to his half-packed suitcase. “I’m here,” Harry says. “We’re at the gate.”

Nick’s eyes go wide and he says, “You’re here? I’ll be down in a mo’, just have to zip up my case.”

“I’ll see you soon, Nick.”

As he rings off, Nick sets into a panic. “Shit. He’s here. I’m not finished packing. Shit.”

Dougie laughs and goes back into the closet with Nick so they can find something else. He pulls down most of Nick’s colourful tops from their hangers whilst Nick gathers some trousers and his swim gear. He stuffs them all in his suitcase and Dougie helps him before he pats him on the back and gives him a nod. “Have fun. Congrats.”

Nick frowns for a moment and says, “I’m sorry.”

“We’re alright,” he promises. “Go get your man. I’ve got time to find mine.”

It’s impossible for Nick to put into words how grateful he is, so he just nods, zips up his suitcase, pockets his phone and leaves. He nearly trips over his feet as he rushes out to the gate and opens it. Harry’s standing there next to his car and Nick slows down and smiles as he sees him.

Harry looks irresistible, standing there with his tight black jeans and a sheer dark floral shirt, only buttoned to the middle of that ridiculous butterfly on his chest. He’s got a hat on, something with a big brim like women wear on the beach. His hair is long, in curls over his shoulders, and he’s got the biggest dimpled smile on his face that Nick has ever seen.

“We’re doing this?” he asks as Nick approaches.

“Oh shut up,” Nick laughs as he reaches out, abandoning his suitcase on the ground so he can hug Harry tight.

He’s warm and strong and falls right into the embrace. Nick sinks into it, burying his face in Harry’s neck even if he’s a few inches taller. Nick is fairly certain he could stay like that forever and he’d be perfectly content. “The lights are still on,” Harry says as Nick leans away. “Is… is he home?”

Harry sounds nervous, and he’s probably worried that he’s done something terrible to their engagement.

“Yeah,” Nick nods. He looks into Harry’s eyes and says, “We agreed with the break-up. He said congrats.”

Harry looks stunned, and Nick laughs. He leans in for a kiss and then whispers against Harry’s mouth, “C’mon then, let’s go elope.”

It’s a thrill for Harry, thinking about it, and Nick feels a funny jump in his stomach as he thinks about it.

And he can’t stop thinking about it the entire trip to Ibiza. The flight feels like it takes forever, even on Harry’s luxurious private jet. He’s grateful to have Harry as a distraction, with his kisses and his wandering hands. It makes him feel less tense, less like the fallout from this might very well be the end of the world.

When they finally make it to Ibiza, he’s exhausted. It’s the middle of the night and Harry’s gotten them a honeymoon suite for a few nights, but Nick pouts because what’s the fun of having a honeymoon suite if they’re not married yet?

Harry smiles and drags him up to bed, both of them so tired they’re nearly tripping over the toes of their boots. They tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and laughter, and before they know it, they’re falling asleep.

They wake late, the sunlight streaming onto the bed and drenching them in warmth. Nick stirs, uncomfortable with how warm the sun has made him. “Harry,” he grumbles. “Harry, it’s so hot in here.”

Harry chuckles into his shoulder and shakes his head. “I don’t want to move,” he mumbles. “I’m so comfortable.”

Nick kisses his forehead and whispers, “But we’re going to get married today.”

That gets Harry’s attention, and he beams as he looks at Nick through sleepy eyes. He leans in for a kiss, morning breath and all, and Nick smiles into it. “C’mon. Let’s get ready. We’ve also got to find someone to do it for us, you know,” Nick laughs.

It doesn’t take them long to get ready, the way they’re buzzing with excitement. Nick even buttons his shirt unevenly. Harry walks up to fix it and Nick’s confused, wondering why they’re undressing now, but Harry just laughs. Once he’s fixed it, he looks up at Nick and grins. “Let’s go get married.”

And the whole thing is absolutely insane and Nick knows it, but it feels so right that he just has to do it. Harry looks like a kid in a candy store, holding his hand as he leads him to the car, and to the registry office, and Nick’s hand is actually shaking as he signs the marriage license.

He feels better when he notices that Harry’s is, too.

Once the registrar deems it official and says they’re officially married, Nick feels a funny lurch in his gut because this just happened. He just got married. Quick, easy, and just how he wanted.

Harry’s dimpled smile stretches from ear to ear and Nick can’t wipe his own grin off his face. “We’re married,” he states.

With a nod, Harry says, “Yes, we are. So kiss me now, please. You may now kiss your groom, or whatever.”

They’re both laughing as Nick leans in, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and kisses him hard. Harry’s got his arms around Nick’s shoulders and right there in the registry office they’re making out, and the registrar doesn’t look surprised. Harry beams as the kiss breaks, and he looks into Nick’s eyes as he whispers, “Let’s go get rings, and then we’re going to shag all day, alright?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer before he’s dragging Nick out of the building. “But we haven’t had breakfast!” Nick protests.

Harry grins over his shoulder. “Fine, coffee on the way?”

Nick shakes his head as Harry’s eagerly leading him back to the car. He doesn’t think twice about the way their hands are entwined, the way they’re grinning from ear to ear and have clearly just snogged, and that this is how they look as they rush past the thin crowd of paps outside the building.

Word is out, and Nick doesn’t care. He’ll never particularly care as long as Harry’s dragging him around, begging him to keep up, and kissing him so hotly in the back seat of their hired car (or anywhere else, for that matter).

Nick will probably spend the rest of his life trying to keep up with Harry, but he finds that the thought of it is actually rather lovely. It’s exactly the life he’d really wanted, and sure, he’ll have some royal shit to clean up once he arrives back in England, but until then, he’s going to keep snogging Harry because he’s married now, and that’s something he’s allowed to do.

He’s never been happier, and that’s what matters most.


End file.
